This invention relates generally to articulated joints and more particularly concerns joints coupling shafts for random articulation over a preselected maximum range of articulation.
In most known articulated or hinged joints, a first drive element at the end of a first rotary shaft pivotally engages a second drive element at the end of a second rotary shaft in a manner that allows the shafts to pivot with respect to each other about fixed pivotal axes, multiple pivots providing a relatively full range of motion. Such articulated joints are known as cardan or universal joints. They are excessively complex, overly space consuming, difficult to manufacture, assemble, encapsulate and maintain and not readily adaptable to both high and low drive powers.
Other joints have been developed which apply a ball and socket principle in which splines on the ball engage within grooves in the socket to provide a more truly random movement of the joint. The ball and socket joints presently known, however, have relatively limited range of articulation and are not adaptable to high speed, high torque conditions.
Therefore, it is among the objects of this invention to provide an articulated joint constructed of simple elements, having limited space requirements, easily encapsulated, easily manufactured, assembled and maintained, capable of handling the angular velocity of drive trains and readily adaptable to transmit large and small torques.